Ghost Talk II
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Mr. Starr has something he wants to know... Objective Inquire about Foggy's opinion. Inquire about Nahr's opinion. Inqure about Rebecca's opinion. Rewards EXP +100 Citizen Shirt x1 Heir Bowtie x1 Notes Transcript Story Chat 1 Starr: Miss Magda, isn't there a lot of people from different cultures living in Finsel? Magda: Yes. Mandaria, Hondo, Rayorca, and Kangila. Starr: I wonder what people in these different cultures think of ghosts. Magda: It feels like Mr. Starr is going to write a paper... Starr: I really want to write a study of ghosts. I can't waste this opportunity. Magda: ...That's Mr. Starr style. Story Chat 2 Foggy: Oh, Magda... Is there something you want to ask me? Magda: Miss Foggy, what is the attitude towards ghosts in the culture of Mandaria? Foggy: Why do you want to know about this? Magda: Because I met some, um... Interesting thing. Foggy: Well, in Mandaria... Generally speaking, due to ancestory worship, we hold a respectful attitude towards the dead. Magda: Well, a respectful attitude...... Foggy: The ghosts of ancestors will protect the future generations, so we need to worship them. But if it is a extraneous ghost, we'll entrust clergy to drive them out~~~ Magda: What a practical attitude... Story Chat 3 Nahr: Oh, Miss Ellenstein, here you're. Magda: Patriarch Nahr, I have some questions for you~ Nahr: Oh? What's the question? Magda: What is the attitude towards ghosts in Kangila culture? Nahr: Ghosts...... Unnatural being is evil to us. People believe that after death, the body melts into the earth and the soul rises to heaven. If he remains on earth, he is unclean. Ritual removal is needed. Magda: I see... Nahr: Whatever happens, miss ellenstein, you must remember. It is a beautiful thing to praise the flowers that have not withered, to lament the fallen flowers that have gone with the wind, and to let the things that should have gone set foot on their way home. Magda: I remember...... Story Chat 4 Magda: Miss Rebecca~ Excuse me, are there any similar ghost legends in Rayorca? What do people think about this stuff? Rebecca: ...Ghost? This kind of subject matter can only appear in vulgar novels. Magda: Eh? Rebecca: Rayorca people don't believe in such things, but if it's a fictional story, it can kill time. Magda: What a nation... Rebecca: Although I don't believe it, I occasionally think that those corners that have been illuminated by the light can never return to the darkness. Therefore, the world is much less romantic and unknown, which is a loss for artists. For example, I am now wrestling with the theme of next season's clothes. Poor, poor, all poor and tedious. Where is the inspiration waiting for me to pick! Magda: ..................Miss Rebecca is staring again! Story Chat 5 Magda: Something like this...... Starr: I see. Indeed, the beliefs of the people of Mandaria are quite different from those of other places. As for Kangila people, who are always wandering on the road, they have their own interpretation of what happens after death. And their customs are closely related. A wandering civilization needs no burial ground. As for Rayorca... It's a different path. In their opinion, these things may no longer be necessary. Is it a good thing or a bad thing? The second part of the discussion is already in its infancy. Thank you, Miss Magda. Magda: You're welcome, Mr. Starr Category:Dead of Night Event Category:Event Quests